


Taking Hermione

by GryffindorTom, Snakeskin91 (GryffindorTom)



Series: Taking Hermione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions on Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/Snakeskin91
Summary: Hermione Granger is on a date at the Yule Ball with Drumstrang Champion Viktor Krum. What happens when he suggests that she join him for a nightcap and why does she never want to go anywhere near Krum again?





	1. 01 – The Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Title Taking Hermione - Rating M  
> Chapter 01 – The Yule Ball  
> Summary Hermione Granger is on a date at the Yule Ball with Drumstrang Champion Viktor Krum. What happens when he suggests that she join him for a nightcap and why does she never want to go anywhere near Krum again?  
> Pairings Viktor/Poliakoff/Hermione, Harry/Hermione  
> Warnings Contains mentions of rape and Ron Bashing.

_**The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland** _

_**25** t_ _ **h** _ _**December 1994** _

Hermione came over and sat down in Parvati's empty chair. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing.

"Hi," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything, but instead growled at the female member of the Golden Trio.

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

Ron gave her a withering look. "Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What's up with you?" she said.

"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged. "Ron, what — ?"

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You…you're…" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "You're fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly…who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

Ron chose to ignore this. "I suppose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"

"Yes, he did," said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "So what?"

"What happened? Trying to get him to join spew, were you?"

"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he…he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage, especially as he knew Harry and I are friends!"

Hermione said this very quickly, and blushed so deeply that she was the same colour as Parvati's robes. ' _Although if a certain green eyed hunk would ask if I wanted to be his girlfriend, I wouldn't say no!'_

"Yeah, well that's his story," said Ron nastily.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff 's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with! He's just trying to get closer to Harry to get inside information on him, or get near enough to jinx him!"

Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered. "For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one!"

Ron changed tack at the speed of light. "Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cosy little library sessions and we all know that he and you are together"

"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that! I want Harry to win the tournament, Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded at Hermione in agreement, having spent sleepless nights with Hermione, tying to work out the clue to the egg.

"Anyway, I don't fancy Viktor. I…I am in love with someone else, someone who I know loves me too…"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron whispering something under his breath that Hermione or Harry didn't hear, calling her a Mudblood whore.

"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly.

"No it isn't!" shouted Ron. "It's about winning!" People were starting to stare at them.

"Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum. In fact, I was going to ask her, but Viktor spoke to me and I said that if he wanted to go with Hermione as friends, it was alright with me."

But Ron ignored Harry too. "Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron.

"Don't call him Vicky!" Hermione said, jumping to her feet and storming off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd as she saw Andrei Poliakoff, a friend of Viktor's. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face.

"Are you going to ask me to dance at all?" Padma asked him.

"No," said Ron, still glaring after Hermione.

"Fine," snapped Padma, and she got up and went to join Parvati and the Beauxbatons boy, who conjured up one of his friends to join them so fast that Harry could have sworn he had zoomed him there by a Summoning Charm.

"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" said a voice. Krum had just arrived at their table clutching two glasses of punch.

"No idea," said Ron mulishly, looking up at him. "Lost her, have you?"

Krum was looking surly again. "Veil, if you see her, tell her I look for her." He said, turning around to the sight of the girl who he was looking for.

"Viktor. I was just asking Andrei if he knew how long you would be!" Hermione said, taking a sip of the punch that had been handed to her, unaware that Krum had spiked it with a date rape potion that he had got from his headmaster.

After seeing Ron storm off, Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and left her with Viktor alone as he had trusted Krum based on his sincerity. Little did Harry know what Krum and his friend, Poliakoff, would do to the object of his affections

Krum looked at the receding figure of the Boy-Who-Lived and smiled. ' _Nakraya az imam, che Mudblood na Potŭrs do sebe si. Moga da napravya tova, koeto iska na direktora i slozhi kraĭ na Potŭr liniya zavinagi_ ( _Finally I have got that Mudblood of Potters to myself. I can do what the Headmaster wants and end the Potter line forever.)'_ Krum thought in his native Bulgarian, the plan that he had since the announcement of the Yule Ball coming together.

"Vell, if your friends have finished, I offer you a…how you say…nightcap?" Viktor said, smiling as he watched Hermione looking in the direction of his fellow TriWizard competitor. Squeezing her rear, Hermione frowned at him, but was unable to fight his advances, having finished the punch, the potion taking affect in her system.

As Hermione felt herself following the Bulgarian Seeker, she was unaware that his friend, Andrei Poliakoff was right behind her, and that her heading to the Durmstrang ship would result in something that would change her life, forever.


	2. 02 - The Aftermath

_**The Krum Staterooms, Durmstrang Ship, The Great Lake, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland** _

_**26th December 1994** _

" _Vell, if your friends have finished, I offer you a…how you say…nightcap?" Viktor said, smiling as he watched Hermione looking in the direction of his fellow TriWizard competitor. Squeezing her rear, Hermione frowned at him, but was unable to fight his advances, having finished the punch, the potion taking affect in her system._

_As Hermione felt herself following the Bulgarian Seeker, she was unaware that his friend, Andrei Poliakoff was right behind her, and that her heading to the Durmstrang ship would result in something that would change her life, forever._

Hermione woke up on the floor, sandwiched between the two Durmstrang students, Viktor Krum and Andrei Poliakoff, unable to move away from them due to Krum's member inserted in her front, Poliakoff's inserted in her rear, their arms holding hers down while they slept.

' _Those...those BASTARDS!'_ Hermione thought, trying to get herself out of the situation she was in, yet not wanting to wake the two who had raped her, worried that the two of them would attack her again.

Stepping over the sleeping form of Krum, quickly getting dressed in her dress and grabbing her handbag which contained her wand, she ran out of the room, right past Kristīne Tepliha, one of the female students at Durmstrang who was about to wake the Bulgarian Seeker, headed towards the stateroom where he resided.

Leaving the ship, she knew that Ron would no doubt cause a stink over her appearance, especially in her dress from the ball, and she knew that he would no doubt start a rumour that she and Krum had done it willingly, even though everything between the Yule Ball and waking up was a complete blank, having no recollection of anything.

The longer Hermione thought about the way she had woke up, the more she was scared that she was not the only one who Krum and his friend had attacked. As she headed across the gardens, she did not realise that Pansy Parkinson was coming past her, almost bumping into her, but not being as lucky to avoid bumping into her lady in waiting, Millicent Bullstrode, who subsequently decided to start insulting her.

Running away from the two Slytherin girls, Hermione knew that she was going to have to speak to Madam Pomfrey, especially as she was in the middle of her monthly cycle, and because of that, she was scared that she would end up pregnant with her rapist's child.

Running to the corridor that Hospital Wing, she went into the office of Madam Pomfrey, who was seated at her desk, finishing her breakfast.

"Excuse me Madam Pomfrey, but I need to talk to you." She said, looking at her. "Could I talk to you in private please?"

Madam Pomfrey regarded the young Muggleborn, before getting from her seat. "Follow me please Miss Granger", the middle-aged Healer said to the bushy haired girl, "We will discuss your situation in the Hospital Wing."

_**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland** _

_**26th December 1994** _

Madam Pomfrey led Hermione into the Hospital Wing where Hermione started crying. Seeing this, Madam Pomfrey pulled out a tissue from a box next to her.

"Miss Granger. I need you to tell me what is wrong so I can help you." The Healer said, trying to comfort the girl. "Take all of the time you need to explain everything. If you need anything, I can summon a House Elf. Everything that you say will be held in confidentiality, so nobody can be told, except in certain circumstances, where Professor McGonagall or the Auror Department need to know."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I know I can trust you. It's just…I'm scared." Hermione stuttered, "I…I woke up this morning and I think…I think I've been... I've been raped by Viktor Krum"

"Did he do something to you?" Madam Pomfrey enquired, hoping to help the girl. "Did Krum do something to you?"

"I…I don't know. It is all a blank…I woke up this morning in his room on the Durmstrang ship and found myself…I found myself impaled on him and his friend..." Hermione said, her tears getting worse.

"Petey!" Madam Pomfrey called out, summoning a House Elf from the Kitchens. "I need you to collect Professor McGonagall, wherever she is in the castle, I need her immediately."

The elf nodded, acknowledging his orders, and then popped away to inform the Head of Gryffindor that she was required in the Hospital Wing.

_**Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland** _

_**26th December 1994** _

Professor McGonagall had just walked into the Transfiguration Classroom, ready to work on one of her lesson plans for the new school terms when she was brought out of her thoughts because of a House Elf popping up in front of her.

"Madam McGonny," the elf said, in awe of the Scottish woman. "Madam Poppy has instructed Petey to tell you that you is wanted by Madam Poppy in the Hospital Wing."

"Thank you Petey." Minerva said to the elf, wondering what Poppy Pomfrey wanted of her. "I shall head over to the Hospital Wing immediately." The elf acknowledged her response and disappeared.

Minerva wrote a memo intended for anyone who wanted her that she was unavailable for consultation and then departed the classroom, heading to the Hospital Wing, and her friend.

_**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland** _

_**26th December 1994** _

Madam Pomfrey had just finished the tests that she had to undertake on Hermione Granger, ensuring that her clothes were secure for an Auror to investigate, in order for them to substantiate her claims, when Professor McGonagall arrived in the Hospital Wing. She headed over to her colleague and frowned.

"It seems that, according to Miss Granger, Mr Krum and his friend Mr Poliakoff." Madam Pomfrey told the older woman. "I did some tests Minerva. She has a tearing of her hymen, caused by sexual intercourse."

Minerva McGonagall was in shock because the son of one of her favourite students was the victim of a rape, especially one who reminded her of another student who was her favourite, Lily Evans. On the other hand, Minerva knew that the Aurors would have to become involved, but she knew that they would never inform her parents, especially due to Miss Granger being a Muggleborn, and Ministry policy meaning that the parents of Muggles need not be informed, despite Minerva's views on the subject.

Heading over to the fireplace, she threw some Floo powder into it, heading off to the Auror Headquarters to get them to investigate the case, knowing that it would be an uphill battle to get justice for Hermione.

_**Auror Headquarters, Ministry of Magic, London, England** _

_**26th December 1994** _

Deputy Head Auror Constance 'Connie' Plumber was making her way from the canteen to her desk when she saw her former Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall, waiting at the welcome desk. Connie headed over, wondering why the Head of Gryffindor was wanting from the Auror Department.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall," she said, greeting the woman who, at Hogwarts, helped her in some extracurricular classes so she could become an Auror. "How can the Auror Department help you?"

"Good morning Auror Plumber. I'm here because we have a situation at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall replied. "We need your help as one of our students has been attacked."

"Who is this alleged victim?" Connie asked, " And what is her blood status?"

"The victim is Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn" Professor McGonagall said, knowing what the Auror was going to say.

"Well we can certainly investigate the situation, but as she is a Muggleborn, we have no need to talk to her parents." Connie said, agreeing a time to head over to Hogwarts to speak to Hermione, knowing that her boss would want her head on a platter should she fail to get a conviction.

Minerva just hoped that Hermione would be able to recover from the ordeal that she had undergone, and that she would be able to come out of it stronger.


	3. 03 - The Talk

_Previously on Taking Hermione…_

**_ The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland _ **

**_ 25th December 1994 _ **

_"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You…you're…" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "You're fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"_

_"Don't be so stupid!" Hermione said. Continuing her argument, she eventually said "He…he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage" '_ Although if a certain green eyed hunk would ask if I wanted to be his girlfriend, I wouldn't say no!'

_A few Heated words later, Hermione admitted to soenthing that could change her future…_

_"Anyway, I don't fancy Viktor. I…I am in love with someone else, someone who I know loves me too…"_

_"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron whispering something under his breath that Hermione or Harry didn't hear, calling her a Mudblood whore._

_"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly._

_"Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum. In fact, I was going to ask her, but Viktor spoke to me and I said that if he wanted to go with Hermione as friends, it was alright with me."_

_But Ron ignored Harry too. "Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron._

_Eventually Ron's Yule Ball date left him for a Beauxbatons student who was friends with the replacement for the date of her twin sister, Parvati._

_After seeing Ron storm off, Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and left her with Viktor alone as he had trusted Krum based on his sincerity. Little did Harry know what Krum and his friend, Poliakoff, would do to the object of his affections_

_Krum looked at the receding figure of the Boy-Who-Lived and smiled. '_ Nakraya az imam, che Mudblood na Potŭrs do sebe si. Moga da napravya tova, koeto iska na direktora i slozhi kraĭ na Potŭr liniya zavinagi _' Krum thought in his native Bulgarian, the plan that he had since the announcement of the Yule Ball coming together._

_"Vell, if your friends have finished, I offer you a…how you say…nightcap?" Viktor said, smiling as he watched Hermione looking in the direction of his fellow TriWizard competitor. Squeezing her rear, Hermione frowned at him, but was unable to fight his advances, having finished the punch, the potion taking affect in her system._

_As Hermione felt herself following the Bulgarian Seeker, she was unaware that his friend, Andrei Poliakoff was right behind her, and that her heading to the Durmstrang ship would result in something that would change her life, forever._

**_ The Krum Staterooms, Durmstrang Ship, The Great Lake, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland _ **

**_ 26th December 1994 _ **

_Hermione woke up on the floor, sandwiched between the two Durmstrang students, Viktor Krum and Andrei Poliakoff, unable to move away from them due to Krum's member inserted in her front, Poliakoff's inserted in her rear, their arms holding hers down while they slept._

_'_ Those...those BASTARDS _!' Hermione thought, trying to get herself out of the situation she was in, yet not wanting to wake the two who had raped her, worried that the two of them would attack her again._

_Stepping over the sleeping form of Krum, quickly getting dressed in her dress and grabbing her handbag which contained her wand, she ran out of the room, right past Krist_ _ī_ _ne Tepliha, one of the female students at Durmstrang who was about to wake the Bulgarian Seeker, headed towards the stateroom where he resided._

**_ Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland _ **

**_ 26th December 1994 _ **

_Madam Pomfrey led Hermione into the Hospital Wing where Hermione started crying. Seeing this, Madam Pomfrey pulled out a tissue from a box next to her._

_"Miss Granger. I need you to tell me what is wrong so I can help you." The Healer said, trying to comfort the girl. "Take all of the time you need to explain everything. If you need anything, I can summon a House Elf. Everything that you say will be held in confidentiality, so nobody can be told, except in certain circumstances, where Professor McGonagall or the Auror Department need to know."_

_"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I know I can trust you. It's just…I'm scared." Hermione stuttered, "I…I woke up this morning and I think…I think I've been... I've been raped by Viktor Krum"_

_"Did he do something to you?" Madam Pomfrey enquired, hoping to help the girl. "Did Krum do something to you?"_

_"I…I don't know. It is all a blank…"_

**_ Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland _ **

**_ 13th January 1995 _ **

It had been nearly three weeks since Hermione had been attacked by the two Durmstrang students and, following the visit to the DMLE Headquarters, where she had been interrogated using Veritaserum, the DMLE using the opportunity to verify her accusation, and she had started suffering flashbacks of her waking up, being stuck between the TriWizard Tournament and his friend, some of them causing her to start screaming with mixed reactions from the Professors of her classes

She also knew that she was struggling to cope with her classes, resulting in her academic performance going from the top of the class through to the position that Ron Weasley was in, 24th in the class, with the worst reaction being from the potions professor, Severus Snape, who deducted over 300 points from Gryffindor during the two lessons he had teaching her

The only problem with that was her friend, Harry, had been noticing that she had not been herself, and he was starting to ask questions. The other problem was that someone in the Durmstrang camp had noticed her leaving Krum's stateroom, and that a rumour had propagated amongst the students that she had slept with the Bulgarian Seeker.

She had taken to stealing Harry's invisibility cloak and, when not having lessons, she had started to take to hiding out in a room on the Seventh Floor, near a tapestry of a wizard who made a foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet, intent on hiding from the rumours and the one person who she said to herself that she needed to talk to.

Sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room in the dark, she was contemplating her life, how everything that had happened to her at Hogwarts had gone wrong for her, especially as she had almost died several times during her school careers, firstly by a troll attacking her, then being petrified by the Basilisk that had been set on people by Ginny Weasley being under the influence of Tom Riddle, almost being turned into a Werewolf by the previous Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, and finally being raped by two students from a foreign school.

The one thing she noticed, however, that she was always comforted by one person, someone who she almost turned away from her all because of the feelings of how helpless she would have been, the person wo she had feelings for before she was scared that the person that she loved but now new that she could never have, Harry Potter.

She watched him as he was climbing down the stairs in the middle of the night, Harry being aware that someone had stolen his Invisibility Cloak, the one thing that he had inherited from his parents, and felt guilty. Pulling it from her bag, she was about to give it back to him when he spotted her on the sofa, sitting next to her, but keeping a respectable distance apart.

"I haven't seen you much Hermione." Harry said, reaching his hand over to her, not noticing how she had recoiled. "And I don't believe the rumours either."

Hermione looked at him, questioning him with her eyes. "the rumour that you slept with Krum. The reason I know you would never do that with Krum willingly is simple. I know you're in love with someone else, and I know that, despite the arguments, you have been since you and Ron first met."

Suddenly Hermione started crying over what Harry had to her. "I...I don't love Ronald as I...I hate him. He constantly belittles me, plus he believes the rumours about Krum." She said, knowing that she would need to tell him the truth, looking at the floor. "I...I...I was raped by him…by Krum. After the Yule Ball, he offered me a nightcap and then...then everything was blank...I don't remember anything but waking up and finding both him and his friend Poliakoff asleep, still inside me."

"WHAT!"

Hermione pushed herself into the back of the sofa where she was sitting, the one word that Harry had shouted scaring her. Harry looked at her and, seeing the fear on her face, sat down. "Did...did you report it?"

"I...I told Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey the following morning. One of the Aurors from the DMLE came out." Hermione said, holding her knees against her body. "They…they said…they said that because I was a Muggleborn that my parents need not know as they are just Muggles."

"That's completely barbaric!" Harry said, shocked at the DMLE's reaction. "They…they are the reason that I am losing faith in the Wizarding World. First his godfather, Sirius not getting a trial, but instead getting thrown in Azkaban, and now you being treated like a second-class citizen. Then Snape deducts lots of points and it is no wonder that you were like that in class, with Krum raping you. Did they say that they would arrest him?"

"They…they said that because he is a TriWizard Champion, he is immune from prosecution, like you, Fleur and Cedric. They said that his friend, on the other hand, isn't." Hermione said, crying.

"Just because the DMLE wont prosecute Krum, does not mean that I won't sort him out." Harry said, plotting the most painful way to murder the Quidditch star that he had previously been in envy of. "I am going to murder the bastard."

"Harry," Hermione said, trying to put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Don't get yourself in trouble by killing someone."

"Hermione. He raped you and then he and his school mates have humiliated you. Remember that I am a TriWizard Champion and that means that I am immune from prosecution." Harry said. "That means that, short of an Unforgivable, I could legally get away with it. I'll let him do the Second Task, but if we have to meet in the third, he better watch his step!"

Harry saw his missing Invisibility Cloak next to Hermione and instantly knew why she had taken it. "I'll be here for you Hermione. I'll be here for you."


	4. 04 – The Second Task

_Previously on Taking Hermione…_

_"That's completely barbaric!" Harry said, shocked at the DMLE's reaction. "They…they are the reason that I am losing faith in the Wizarding World. First his godfather, Sirius not getting a trial, but instead getting thrown in Azkaban, and now you being treated like a second-class citizen. Then Snape deducts lots of points and it is no wonder that you were like that in class, with Krum raping you. Did they say that they would arrest him?"_

_"They…they said that because he is a TriWizard Champion, he is immune from prosecution, like you, Fleur and Cedric. They said that his friend, on the other hand, isn't." Hermione said, crying._

_"Just because the DMLE wont prosecute Krum, does not mean that I won't sort him out." Harry said, plotting the most painful way to murder the Quidditch star that he had previously been in envy of. "I am going to murder the bastard."_

_"Harry," Hermione said, trying to put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Don't get yourself in trouble by killing someone."_

_"Hermione. He raped you and then he and his school mates have humiliated you. Remember that I am a TriWizard Champion and that means that I am immune from prosecution." Harry said. "That means that, short of an Unforgivable, I could legally get away with it. I'll let him do the Second Task, but if we have to meet in the third, he better watch his step!"_

_Harry saw his missing Invisibility Cloak next to Hermione and instantly knew why she had taken it. "I'll be here for you Hermione. I'll be here for you."_

_**Prefects Bathroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland** _

_**21** _ _**st** _ _**January 1995** _

Harry was worried for Hermione, leaving her alone with Neville and Dean in Gryffindor Tower whilst he had followed what she had wanted. He knew that the two of them were very friendly to the brains of the Forth Year, but he had worries that Krum would overpower them, should he come into the Common Room.

Harry remembered how Hermione had asked him to go to the library and fetch her a book whilst on his way back from the Prefects Bathroom, his visit there being to try to work out the clue to the egg, and he was hoping that she would be alright for the couple of hours he was away.

Walking down the stairs from the Prefects Bathroom as quietly as possible, though the faces in some of the portraits still turned curiously at the squeak of a floorboard, the rustle of his trousers causing him to worry, especially as he was running close to curfew when he suddenly saw the marauders map light up a name he had not suspected, Barty Crouch, running through the corridor.

It just didn't seem in character, somehow, for correct, law-abiding Mr. Crouch to be sneaking around somebody else's office this late at night, especially the office of the Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape.

Quickly running to the library, he collected the book that Hermione had wanted, _The Witches Curse_ , and checked it out on her behalf, noticing the frown off the Librarian, Madam Prince, a frown because of a Wizard checking out a book for Witches.

Having collected the book, he ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping to see Hermione when he had the sudden thought. ' _What if she wouldn't want me because of the rape? I doubt that I will be able to cope with the fact that I love her, yet can't have her._

_**Charms Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland** _

_**1** _ _**st** _ _**February 1995** _

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the very back of the Charms class with a table to themselves. They were supposed to be practicing the opposite of the Summoning Charm today. The Summoning Charm, from what Harry had remembered from when he had learned it for the first task, was the opposite for the Banishing Charm.

Owing to the potential for nasty accidents when objects kept flying across the room, Professor Flitwick had given each student a stack of cushions on which to practice, the theory being that these wouldn't hurt anyone if they went off target. It was a good theory, but it wasn't working very well. Neville's aim was so poor that he kept accidentally sending much heavier things flying across the room, Professor Flitwick as an example.

Looking at Hermione whilst Professor Flitwick went whizzing resignedly past them, Harry knew that he needed to tell her his feelings for her, but he was unsure. As Professor Flitwick landed on top of a large cabinet, Hermione Banished a cushion, causing it to fly across the room, landing in the box they were all supposed to be aiming at.

"I've got it!" Hermione said in glee. "Neville loaned me that book that Professor Moody gave him and in it was a plant called gillyweed, a plant which would help you be able to breath underwater for an hour."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek. He felt Hermione suddenly stiffen, but then relax as he moved back. "I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione looked at the tears threatening to form in the eyes of the raven-haired boy and decided that she knew would change everything. Grabbing Harry by the collar, she did the one thing to signal her love for him, kissing him.

Little did she know that Viktor had one more plan for her…

_**The Great Lake, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland** _

_**24th February 1995** _

Harry was afraid. His fledgling relationship with Hermione was going well since that Charms lesson when she kissed him, but he could tell that something was wrong.

He had been in the Gryffindor Common Room, studying with Hermione over the next few weeks of what was in the Charms Syllabus, when Hermione was called for, along with Ron, to go to Professor Dumbledore's office, but what worried Harry was that Hermione had not returned.

Standing at the lake, waiting for the Second Task to start, Harry watched as the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman, was moving among the champions, spacing them along the bank at intervals of ten feet. Harry was on the very end of the line, next to Krum, who was wearing swimming trunks and was holding his wand ready, looking like he wanted to murder Harry, but there again, Harry was in the mood to murder Krum, especially as the Bulgarian had raped his girlfriend.

"All right, Harry?" Bagman whispered as he moved Harry a few feet farther away from Krum. "Know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah," Harry panted, massaging his ribs. Bagman gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze and returned to the judges' table; he pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup, said, "Sonorous!" and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then.

One…two…three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause; without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Harry pulled off his shoes and socks, pulled the handful of gillyweed out of his pocket, stuffed it into his mouth, and waded out into the lake.

It was so cold he felt the skin on his legs searing as though this were fire, not icy water. His sodden robes weighed him down as he walked in deeper; now the water was over his knees, and his rapidly numbing feet were slipping over silt and flat, slimy stones. He was chewing the gillyweed as hard and fast as he could; it felt unpleasantly slimy and rubbery, like octopi's tentacles. Waist-deep in the freezing water he stopped, swallowed, and waited for something to happen.

He could hear laughter in the crowd and knew he must look stupid, walking into the lake without showing any sign of magical power. The part of him that was still dry was covered in goose pimples; half immersed in the icy water, a cruel breeze lifting his hair, Harry started to shiver violently. He avoided looking at the stands; the laughter was becoming louder, and there were catcalls and jeering from the Slytherins.

Eventually Harry managed to get into the lake, heading down to the depths where he saw four bodies, the bodies of Cho Chang, Ron Weasley, Hermione and a little girl who looked like his fellow champion, Fleur Delacour.

He knew that he had just got ahead of Krum, but not much as the Bulgarian was right behind him, in a half shark, half man form. Harry saw the Bulgarian and resisted the urge to send the Giant Squid at him, especially as he knew from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them that the Giant Squid of Hogwarts had a hatred of sharks.

As Harry got closer, he saw that Krum was headed not to Hermione, but to Cho Chang, who was bound to the rock. Transfiguring himself back to his Human form, albeit with a Bubble Head Charm, Krum went to undo his shorts with one hand, his other hand slowly undoing Cho's shirt, when an Reductor curse was aimed at him, a curse from the Seventh Year that Harry knew would be really pissed at anyone assaulting his girlfriend…

Cedric Diggory.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there. On Twitter, the official Hashtag is #TakingHermione  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Type Multi-Chapter - Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online - Story ID 245


End file.
